micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Micronational Olympic Committee
Notices All members! Please sign up for our forum (microlympics.forumer.com) and visit our webiste (microlympics.webs.com), Applications If anyone would like to join, apply here. Secundomia 19:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) BlueSkies Hello there I would like to join please signed me Asammut 19:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RrSA What would be expected of a nation on the committee? His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 22:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :To participate in at least one event in every olympic games, vote on certain aspects of the games, suggest games, and help plan the next games. ::In that case, the RrSA would like to join. Slinky Empyre I would like to join. Kyng Fyrst 23:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Commonwealth of New Wales Secretary General Parker I Micronational Olympic Committee, The government and royal family of the Commonwealth of New Wales wishes to apply for membership to the Micronational Olympic Committee. An olympic committee can be formed upon approval of our membership. (signed) Kate Martin Minister for Sport Member of the Executive Council Member of His Majesty's Government Commonwealth of New Wales (signed) Leam M. Leam the First By the grace of God, King of the Commonwealth Commonwealth of New Wales Garagstan Could the Principality of Garagstan Possibly sign up? - Ken H Holy Salanian Empire I would like to join the Committee. :) HolySalanianEmpire 22:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Games Suggestions Suggest games to add here. Secundomia 21:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Table Tennis HI!!!! I'm just starting up so I'll just add on to this post. I think non-virtual table tennis should be in the Intermicronational Olympics. It's a real macronational Olympic Event, so it will be a GREAT addition to the Intermicronational Games. This is Talk Talk Talk over and out! ::Soooooo.... is it in? Is Table Tennis in the program? It's been a while since I suggested this.... TalkTalkTalk 22:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Bocce Hi, it's Talk Talk Talk again! I'd like to suggest another sport for the Intermicronational Olympic Games: Bocce (pronounced bachee)! It's a real Special Olympic Event, so it would be a good addition to the Micro-Games. Talk Talk Talk Scoopball might I suggest a sport, the National sport of Cliff Island, Scoopball, if you want scoopball as a sport, I can send you the full rules. Jaxson25 02:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :This seems this a great idea. Kyng Fyrst 18:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Issues with Page and/or Website PED not PDA Sorry to bother you about this but I checked the website and we're not the PDA BlueSkies we're the PED BlueSkies.Don't worry it's a minor mistake. MOC (updated) I am glad that the original MOC have became one with its newer version, this is a sign that goodwill, trust, selflessness and a spirit of brotherhood indeed exists in micronationalism. May this union represent a new epoch in micronationalism. You can visit MOC's website at: http//www.imoc.info Re. Scoopball here is the full rules: Game setup ''' There are two teams, each with at least 5 people. The scoop used is like a lacrosse stick with only 5 inches of the handle left. Both teams have two on defense, two on offence, and one substitute. '''How to Play The goal is to fling a tennis ball with a one foot long scoop into a Hoop, that is 7 feet of the ground, as many times as you can in a set amount of time, While the other team tries to Knock the ball out his/her scoop that has the ball. There are three lines spaced 2 feet apart. And at one point circle, which is pretty self explanatory, 2 feet away from the hoop. There is no kicking, biting, punching, jumping on a person, throwing objects at the other team, or touching the hoop unless you are dunking. Scoring I hope this helps. Jaxson25 22:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The Republic of Atlantis will join the 'Micronational Olympic Committee. ' The Empire Of Solid Gold's membership The Empire of Solid Gold would like to join. We could contribute our national sport of HappyBall. This page could be better This article focuses too much on applying for membership and other micronationalist-oriented stuff, and not enough on the actual history of the Games. Someone needs to improve it. TalkTalkTalk 21:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Improving this page Here is a place to talk about improving this page. I see work is in progress already, but talk about possible suggestions here. Personally, I think the results for each for each event should be included as well. TalkTalkTalk 17:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Let's See Here... Can a dependancy join with all the recognition and stuff as the mother nation? I plan to create a mironation in the future which is going to be a dependant territory of Secundomia, and I was wondering if a state with limited authority could join. TalkTalkTalk 22:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Right now, no. But when I join I will change the entire system of becoming a member. The current one is just stupid, frankly. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 13:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::(And speaking of the mother nation)... THEN will I be able to join? B^| TalkTalkTalk 00:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) FIMA Go to the FIMA wiki. It's all about soccer so sing up now! My application and etc. To whom it may concern. I would like to enroll Wyhzette in the games. I would also like to request that paintball warfare and parkour be added. Paintball warfare is to be judged on three tests, accuracy (from 50, 100 and 200 meters from a target the size of a 22 inch TV (as these are standard in Wyhzette)),'' ''design of guns (judges view the beauty of the guns), and a secret test (comp. free-runs through urban environment shooting targets that shoot back at them). Parkour is also know as the art of the urban ninja or free-running. This will also require three tests, skill (comp. judged on tricks), endurance (basically free-running through a preset obstacle course, similar to the Hunger Games) and gymnastical ablities (where comp. are to take part in activites that are normally seen in gymnastics). Thank you in advance. Best Wishes, Benevolent Dictator of Wyhzette President of Paul's Blog Herald and all related content Kranton: Kool Rofl Apathetic Not bad Tube Opolis Not too bad 23:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Kranton54